


Until Eternity

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, First Trip, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles take their baby on his first trip...  Back to Beacon Hills to see his Grandpa Stilinski get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo. Finished this week's worth of fics. This may, or may not, be a universe I return to. I kind of want to fill in some of the blanks. So we'll see.

Derek lets out a slow breath as he and Stiles pack up the Toyota. "Stiles..."

"I know you don't want to go back to Beacon Hills. I'm not asking you to stay for forever, Derek, but... My Dad is getting married. I have to be there. I'm his best man." Stiles kisses Derek. "If you really don't want to go, Andy and I can go just the two of us."

"It's not that I don't want to go, I just... Most of my worst memories are in that place."

"I know." Stiles sighs and smiles at Derek. "Free pass. You don't have to come. I would love it if you did, but I understand if you can't." He turns and finishes packing his and Andy's stuff into the back of the Toyota. "But I am taking Andy to meet his grandpa. And his other grandpa. So, you be safe here, okay?" Stiles grabs Derek's bag and sets it on the lawn. "We'll see you in a couple of weeks. I promise."

Stiles climbs into the driver's seat and waves at Derek. He glances back to make sure they secured Andy and then he's off, driving back to Beacon Hills for the first time since he'd met Derek. It's a long drive, so he starts some music, glancing back when he's at a red light to see Andy shaking his toy in time to the music. He chuckles and focuses back on the road. 

 

Meanwhile, Derek stands in the driveway, staring after the Toyota long after it's disappeared. He's startled by a honking horn and he looks up, surprised to see Scott McCall pulling into the driveway. "Hey Scott."

"Hey Der. Did I miss Stiles?"

"Yeah. He and Andy headed to Beacon Hills."

"Shit." Scott makes a face. "Why are you still here?"

"I... Beacon Hills."

"Right." Scott nods, then glances back as Allison climbs out of the car. "Sorry, hon. I guess we're too late."

Derek glances at the woman who should be his worst enemy but has become his best friend and smiles. She's hugely pregnant, but still moving with as much grace as she's ever had. "Hey, Alli."

"Hi Der." Allison glides up to them and hugs him. "You should come with. You'll finally get to meet my Dad. He'll be your in law soon enough."

"What?"

"Stiles didn't tell you?" Scott asks, smirking a bit. 

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Stiles' dad is marrying my dad," Allison says, rolling her eyes a little. "And they're planning on moving here," she adds with a shrug. "Dad wants to be nearby when I have the twins and Tom wants to be closer to Stiles. Plus, he really wants to meet Stiles' husband."

Derek pales a little. "Has your dad told Stiles' dad about me?"

"Yeah." Allison nods. "It's okay. He's not even the slightest bit unsure about it. Though, he did make Dad promise to give up hunting completely. Which Dad totally would do anything for Tom, so he even sold his business. Which is part of why they're moving here. Dad is going to open a restaurant and Tom's going to help him."

Derek licks his lips and looks at their car. It's a hatchback, so there should be room. "Any chance I can catch a ride with you two to Beacon Hills?"

Allison beams and hugs him. "Come on. Load your stuff up and let's get going."

 

A few hours later, Stiles pulls up to his old house and he smiles a little. "Well, Andy. This was my childhood home. You ready to meet your grandpas?" He climbs out of the car and stretches, then gets Andy out of his car seat and heads for the front door. "Dad?" he calls out as he lets himself in. His eyes open a little wider when his dad's fiancé steps out of the kitchen. "Hi Chris. Where's my Dad?"

"Down at the station. He's helping the new Sheriff deal with some minor issues they're having. Not that Parrish really needs the help, but your dad was going stir crazy waiting to see you and meet your husband."

"About that..." Stiles makes a face. "Derek couldn't come back."

Chris nods. "How much of that has to do with me?"

"Less you and more your family." Stiles shrugs and lightly bounces Andy on his hip. "Well, I guess that means you get to be the first to meet your grandson. Andy, this is Grandpa Chris. He's the one marrying your Grandpa Tom."

Chris smiles. "He's gorgeous. Look like his other dad, huh?"

"Every inch his other dad. Eyebrows included." Stiles grins and they move into the kitchen. They've just gotten Andy settled in the high chair that Chris had bought just for such an occasion and are talking about werewolves and hunting and everything else when the door opens and Stile's dad walks in.

Stiles jumps to his feet and rushes his dad. "Dad! Hi!"

"Oisin, you're here!" 

They hug for a long moment before Stiles steps back and rolls his eyes. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes." His dad grins. "Where's my grandson and my son in law?"

"Grandson is over here. Derek couldn't make it."

"What?" Tom frowns. "Am I ever going to get to meet your husband?"

"Someday, Dad." Stiles shakes his head and pulls Tom over to Andy. "Andy, this is your grandpa Tom. Dad, your grandson, Andrew Thomas Hale."

"Well, hello gorgeous boy." Tom picks him up out of the high chair and cuddles him. "You are a sweet little guy, aren't you?"

"Yes, he is."

Stiles freezes and turns to the door, eyes wide. "Der?"

"I'm sorry Stiles. I should've come up with you." Derek crosses over to Stiles and kisses him softly. "I'm sorry." He looks over at Tom and smiles, licking at his lips. "Mr. Stilinski, it's a pleasure to meet you finally, sir."

"You too, Derek." Tom takes Derek's proffered hand and shakes it. "I'm glad you could make it. Call me Tom. And, Derek, this is my soon-to-be-husband, Chris Argent."

Chris gets to his feet and joins them, holding his hand out to Derek. "Derek. I can only apologize for the horrible things my family did to you and yours. If I could take it back, I would. I hope you'll believe me when I say I'm no longer hunting and I only want the best for you and Stiles."

Derek nods, shaking Chris hand. "Thank you, Chris."

Stiles beams at them and looks over to see Allison and Scott coming in. He can't believe he finally has everything he's ever wanted. His dad likes his husband and his dad's husband and his husband are getting along. Scott and Allison and happily married and expecting, so their children will be raised together. And he has Derek, which makes him the luckiest man on the planet, in his opinion. 

~the end~


End file.
